


A Father's Love

by Angstqueen



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e12 Flesh and Blood, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstqueen/pseuds/Angstqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short tie-in after the ep "Flesh and Blood".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first NCIS fic back in January 2010. It was written as a birthday present for the wonderfully talented TutnCleo. It was originally posted to the Gibbs/DiNozzo LJ community.

~#~ ~#~ ~#~

Jethro finished the last of his beer then set the empty bottle carefully on the floor. Normally he would have chosen his coffee table but he knew if he moved forward he'd dislodge his sleeping lover.

 

Tony was exhausted, between the lack of sleep from his boneheaded "en suite clubbing" of the night before, the stress of his father's visit and the two beers he'd downed with his dinner. Soon after he'd finished he'd leaned against Jethro and it wasn't long after that he'd nodded off.

 

Jethro had shifted him down to his lap and had sat idly stroking a hand through DiNozzo's thick hair. Always a man of action, it would normally grate on him to be so inactive. But he'd found over the years that taking the time to physically connect with Tony like this served a dual purpose. It helped reassure DiNozzo that he meant more, far more, than just a sexual partner. And at the same time, Gibbs found himself calmed by the intimate contact, and warmed by the inherent trust it showed.

 

Tony didn't trust many people. And now having met his father, Jethro understood why. How in the hell had Tony turned out to be such an incredibly compassionate, loyal and honest man could only be attributed to how little time he had actually spent in his father's company.

 

~Father.~ The thought brought a lump to Jethro's throat. He'd cut contact with his own father for years because his father had the nerve to bring a date to Shannon and Kelly's funeral. But the man had raised him with love and care even if they hadn't always – ever? – seen eye to eye.

 

Tony and his father were more obviously alike than unalike. And yet Jethro could honestly say the resemblance was surface. And he couldn't help but wonder what type of man Tony would have become if he'd had a loving, supportive father.

 

It was all speculative, because it hadn't happened that way. Tony had grown up in a privileged environment, but without the love and support every child should be able to count on.

 

The lump in his throat now joined with an ache in his chest and Jethro had to move. Had to do something. 

 

He slipped carefully out from under Tony, supporting his lover's head and shoulder until he could ease them back onto the small couch pillow. Leaning down and bestowing a feather light kiss on Tony's temple, Jethro then turned and walked into the kitchen.

 

Picking up the phone, he dialed the still familiar phone number. It took a few rings but the line was finally answered.

 

"Hey Dad."

 

"Leroy!" The voice was sleep-roughened, but sounded happy. "Good to hear from you, son!"

 

The warm welcome flowed over Jethro like sunshine after a rainy week. He closed his eyes against the sudden wave of emotion that swamped him. Clearing his throat, he sought for something to say before his dad could worry.

 

"How's everything? The store running okay?" Christ, that was lame even to his ears. This was exactly why he didn't do small talk.

 

"Everything's fine. You know things don't change much around here." Jackson paused a moment. "Not that I mind, Leroy, but you don't usually pick up the phone and call me. Something wrong, Son?"

 

"Nothing's really wrong, Dad. Just... had a case that hit close to home. Made me think of you. Figured I'd call. If it's a bad time--"

"Whoa! Hold your horses, Leroy. I didn't say it was a bad time. I'm glad you called." The elder Gibbs paused a moment. "Is Tony okay?"

 

Jethro shook his head. His team always thought he had spooky investigation skills. If they only knew his father was even more adept at observation.

 

"Won't ask how you knew he was involved. He's a bit rattled but okay," he finally answered.

 

Jackson chuckled. "Knew because he means the world to you. Plain as the nose on your face." Another pause. "Since I have to guess, I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume this has something to do with his sorry excuse for a father. That right?"

 

His son sighed. "Yeah. DiNozzo Sr. stopped by for a visit. Damned near got himself shot by his own son, too." Jethro went on to give a bare bones version of the past few days, including the senior DiNozzo's life-long charade of being a successful businessman when in fact he was nothing but a charming con man.

 

"Huh. No wonder he never wanted to keep in touch with Tony."

 

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Jethro blustered.

 

"Think about it, Son. His only child became a cop, now a federal agent. And a damned good one at that. By keeping him at arm's length, DiNozzo Sr. was trying to protect himself."

 

"You make it sound like you think he did the right thing," Jethro growled.

 

"Hell no! I'm just saying it makes a bit of sense why he'd do it. He's got a damned fine son and he should be proud of him."

 

"Yeah, he should." Jethro blew out a huff of frustration. "I just… it's so—" 

Jackson hrumphed in understanding. "You're wondering how he can turn his back on his boy when you'd give your soul to have just five minutes with your little girl."

"Ya think?" It wasn't said in Jethro's usual growl, instead coming out more of a pained rasp. "Can't though. Could call you, though."

"I'm so glad you did, Son. Glad you did." The smile was evident in Jackson's voice.

"Me too."

A few moments of silence stretched between them, and for the first time in over a decade it wasn't filled with recrimination or sorrow.

"Dad—"

"Listen, Leroy… I know it's hard for both of you to get time off together, but next time your team's off rotation for the weekend, why don't you and Tony come up and spend a couple of days? I'd love to have you both here."

 

Jethro blinked rapidly, thanking a God he barely believed in most days for this amazing man. 

 

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks, Dad." He cleared his throat. "Dad… I love you. Even when I'm being a bastard. You know that, right?"

 

"Never doubted it, Son. Love you too. Give Tony a hug for me, will you?"

 

Jethro softly laughed. "Yeah, I will. See you, Dad."

 

"Night, Leroy."

 

After hanging up the phone, he returned to the living room. Taking a seat on the coffee table, he wasn't surprised to see sleepy green eyes watching him.

 

"Hey." Jethro reached out, brushing the backs of his fingers down Tony's cheek.

 

"How's Jack?"

 

"He's good." Gibbs smirked at his lover. "Told me to give you a hug."

 

"Oh good." Tony sat up, moving out of head-smack range. "Thought he might have told you to give me a kiss. That would have been weird."

 

Jethro rolled his eyes.

 

Leaning forward, Tony brushed a gentle kiss against his lover's lips.

 

"C'mon, it's been a long couple days. Let's go to bed." Jethro got to his feet and offered a hand to the younger man.

 

DiNozzo accepted the gesture and together they headed for the stairs.

 

 

~ fin ~


End file.
